Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor stack packages and, more particularly, to stack packages having token ring loops.
In the electronics industry, high reliable electronic devices fabricated at a low cost are increasingly in demand with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, and higher performance electronic systems. In response to such a demand, packaging techniques have been continuously improved or developed. The packaging techniques are used to protect semiconductor chips manufactured using a silicon wafer from an external environment and to electrically connect the semiconductor chips to other semiconductor chips or package substrates. Recently, stack packages have been widely used in the electronics industry. The stack packages may be fabricated by vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a package substrate.
In the stack packages, the stacked chips may be electrically connected to the package substrate through bonding wires. The bonding wires may be boned to bonding pads of the semiconductor chips. Thus, the semiconductor chips of the stack package should be vertically stacked to expose the bonding pads. That is, the semiconductor chips may be stacked to have a step structure. In such a case, a series of wire bonding processes may be performed between bond fingers of the substrate and the bonding pads of the stacked semiconductor chips to electrically connect the stacked semiconductor chips to the substrate. However, in such a case, electrical signals are simultaneously transmitted through the bonding wires, and all the stacked semiconductor chips may suffer from maximum currents. Accordingly, the power consumption of the stack package may be increased.